A Troyella Fairytale
by yeti of me
Summary: What if Troy was not as popular as Gabriella? And that Gabriella and Taylor are not geeks but cheerleaders?
1. Chapter 1

A Troyella Story 

This story begins with Lucille Bolton in labour. Jack Bolton, her husband, was beside her, holding her hands lovingly and whispered,

"Push baby, Push..."

"I-I-I-I'm t-t-trying..."

She pushes as hard as she could. With one last breath, she pushed again with all her might. Soon, a head popped out and so did the rest of it's body.

"It's a boy!" cried the nurse.

The nurse scooped up the baby and cut the umbilical cord. She then tied a knot and washed him with warm soap water. He was being wrapped in a large blue towel to show that it's a boy. She hands him gently in Lucille's arms. Both of them admired him in silence. Jack broke the silence by confessing,

"He has your ears."

"Y-yeah, h-he has your lips a-and eyes..." She stammered as she was still weak from the labour.

"He also has your nose."

"I-I-I know..."

"So what are you going to name him ?"

"Hmm..." She thinks for a moment.

"Well...?"

"I-I think I'll n-name him T-Troy Alexander Bolton..."

"That's a really nice name. I love it !_"_

Outside the room, everyone was anxious to know the gender of their baby, especially Janet Montez. She was Lucille's best friend since High School. She was seven months pregnant and her husband is Kenneth Montez. All of a sudden, the door flew open and Jack jumped out, shouting,

"Yeah ! I'm a dad ! I have a son ! Woohoo!"

Everyone was indeed happy for them. They took turns handling little Troy. Mostly commented that he was cute. But all said he was charming and even nicknamed him as ' Little Prince Charming '. Soon, Two months later, it was Janet's turn. She was in labour. But this time, it wasn't a boy. Instead, it was a girl. A really extremely beautiful girl. She was as cute as Troy. She looked a lot like Troy too ! Many people mistook them as siblings, or even as fraternal twins ! Anyway, they grew up really fast. In a blink of an eye, they're already in 4th grade. Chad Danforth was Troy's kindergarden best buddy while Taylor McKessie was Gabriella's kindergarden best buddy. But, Troy and Gabriella are much closer as they grew up together.

On the first day of school, Troy and Gabriella are at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to arrive. Their parents suggested that they should go to school together.

"Troy, why is the bus taking so long ?"

"Sigh... I have no idea."

"I checked the bus schedule and it said the bus would come at 7am everyday."

"Huh...? We have a bus schedule ? I didn't know that."

"Of course you don't ! You threw that away yesterday !"

"Oooh... I did ?"

"Duh ! Anyway, it's 7 10am now, we're going to be late !"

"What time are we considered late ?"

"7 30am. Oh look, the bus is here !"

"Finally...Come on, let's go !"

He grabs her hand and they went up the bus. Later that day, after school, they had permission to go to the nearby playground.

"Can we put our bags there ?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, of course we can !"

"Great ! My bag's really heavy !"

"My bag's heavy too !"

He threw his bag on the ground and headed for the swings. As for Gabriella, she put her bag down on the grass beside Troy's carefully. Then, she ran towards the swings too.

"Can you please push me, Troy ?"

"Sure, no problem !"

"Yay !"

"Hold on tight, okay ?"

"Okay !"

He started pushing her. He watched her swing back and forth until...

"Higher, Troy ! Higher !"

"Alright !"

After playing at the swings for a while, it was getting late. They picked up their bags and decided to go home.

"Let's go home, Gabs. It's really late already.'' He ran away.

"Okay ! Hey, Troy, wait for me !" She ran after him, giggling and laughing all the way.

-----End of Chapter 1-----


	2. Chapter 2

A Troyella Story

After crossing the road, they finally reached Gabby's house, as hers was closer to their school as well as the playground. Gabby then rings the doorbell.

No one answered.

She then rings the doorbell again and shouted,

"Mummy, it's me ! Please open the door for me and Troy !"

"Okay sweetheart ! I'm coming !"

Janet opens the door. Her face was pale, her make up was smudged and her eyes were red and sore from a lot of crying. But, Janet still smiled and pretended that everything was alright. Both Troy and Gabriella Knew she had been crying. _But why ? _Finally, Gabriella asked,

"Mummy, why are you crying ? Is everything alright ?"

"Y-yes, sure. E-everything's fine, d-darling..." She fakes a smile to hide her bitterness inside.

"But why are you crying ?"

"I'm not..."

"Yes you were, just now. Please mummy, tell me."

"Alright... But not with Troy here."

"Okay, hi Mrs Montez. Well, i'll just go inside." He goes into her house.

"Baby, i don't know how you will take this but..."

"But ? But what ?"

"But... Daddy's not coming back..." She forces out the the last three words.

Gabriella was stunned, shocked, hurt. Why isn't her daddy coming back ? What in the world is going on ? There were just so much questions whirling in her head. She couldn't understand it at all. Why ? Janet felt tears coming, but she had to hold it in. She can't possibly just burst out crying in front of her own daughter. She knew she had to stay strong. As for Gabriella, there was much confusion in her head. She asked,

"Why not ? Is it because he doesn't like us ? Or is it that he abandoned us ? Or maybe he divorced with you and found another woman and left us ? Mummy, tell me what is going on !"

"D-d-daddy is g-g-g-gone..."

"What do you mean 'gone' ?" She frowns.

"It means that he has left this w-w-world..."

"B-b-but why ? I don't understand !"

"Daddy was killed, in a car crash, just now when you and Troy were at the playground..."

"K-k-killed ?" Tears welled up her chocolate brown eyes.

"...Yes."

" Who killed him ?"

"I'm not too sure. The driver sped away. He didn't even apologise..."

"Oh..." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Come here, sweetie. It's okay. It's only a misfortune. There's nothing we can do..."

Janet open her arms and expected her to cry in her chest. But instead, she ran desperately into the house and hugged Troy. Troy hugged her back. She cried hard and bitterly in his chest. Troy was confused too, so he asked,

"Hey, what's wrong ? You know you can tell me anything." He rubs her back.

"D-d-d-da...ddy's g-g-g-go...ne...." She sobs.

"Huh ? What do you mean ?"

"D-da...d...dy w-w-was k-kil...led i-i-in a-a c-c-ca...r c-cra...sh..." She bursts out crying again.

"What ?!"

Troy couldn't understand it too. Why should it be him ? Why couldn't it be someone else that's not in this family ? Why must it be her dad ? He knew it was too late now. All he could do now was to comfort her. After minutes of crying, she managed to accept the truth. The fact that her daddy passed away in a car crash. She pulled her body away from Troy, but her arms were still wrapped around his waist. He looks at her and gives a friendly smile. A smile that seemed everlasting and that made her feel calm. She smiled back and hugged him back again. She wipes off her tears with with the back of her hand, pressed her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Troy...?"

"Hmm...?"

"Can you stay here with me ?"

"Stay here ? Oh, as in spend the night ?"

"Uh-huh..."

"I would like too. But i must get my mummy's permission first."

"Okay... Thanks Troysie."

Janet smiled at the sight of that. But, deep down inside, she knew she wasn't happy. Sighing, she went back into her room and began crying again. Just then, the doorbell rang five times consequently. Once again, Janet used some tissue to wipe off her tears. She came out of her room and opened the door. At first she didn't expect anyone coming, to bother her. To her surprise, it was Lucille... and Jack. Lucille's eyes were red due to excessive crying too while Jack was controlling his tears. Lucille stammered,

"W-we h-h-heard..."

"Oh... Well h-he's gone now so there's nothing we can do..."

"He was a good man, and also my best bud for years..." Jack added.

All three of them sighed sorrowfully. Janet let them in and they sat face-to-face on the couch. Troy and Gabriella took not more then three delicate steps when they saw their parents' expression-desperate, so they stopped and deided to stay in Gabriella's room until then. Meanwhile, with Troy and Gabby...

"Troysie...? Do you think they're talking about my daddy ?" She questioned Troy.

"I don't know. But it looks like they are..."

"Oh..."

"Are you sad ?" He tured to face her. They both sat on the ground.

"Yeah...of course..." She looks down on the floor and sighs deep. "Well, what's gone is gone, right ?"

"Right. Don't think about the past; look forward to the future." He replied firmly.

They sat on the ground in silence. Until there was a knock on the door...

"Yeah ?" Gabriella asked from inside.

"Is Troy in there too?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah, mummy." Troy answered as he opened the door.

"We're going home now. Let's go, we don't wanna disturb the Montezs." Jack signalled Troy to come out immediately.

"Daddy, can i spend the night with Gabriella ?"

"Oh alright, but be sure to be in bed by 9. That's the latest."

"Okay daddy, i will. Bye daddy, bye mummy. Goodnight !"

"Night Troy." Jack and Lucille went out of the house.

Janet came into Gabby's room and said,

"Dinner will be ready in 5. Go shower first." She went out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Okay mummy."

"Yes Mrs. Montez."

"Yay, i'm so glad you can stay !" Gabriella runs up to him and hugs him really tight.

"Hey, it's really uncomfortable !" Troy laughs and hugs her back-but even harder.

Giggling, Gabriella pulled his fingers off her, but they were too tight. Plus, he was too strong for her. Janet heard giggling from the kitchen and excaimed,

"Troy ! Gabriella ! Go and take a shower !"

Immediately, Troy grabbed some spare clothes in her wadrobe and went into the guest toilet to shower while Gabs took her pajamas and ran into the bathroom in her room. In less than a minute, both were running to the kitchen for dinner. They sat at the table with Janet and finished their dinner. Suddenly, Gabriella lost her appetite and she fiddled with her food.

"Mummy, i'm not hungry. I'll go upstairs..." She stood up and headed to her room.

"I'll follow you. Besides, it's almost past my bedtime." Troy goes upstairs with her.

"Okay."

Janet had lost her appetite too. She knew exactly why. She still recalled that when Kenneth was away for business trips, Gabriella always lost her appetite. And now, this was something worst. Her daddy wasn't coming back. How is she able to finish her food ? Sighing, she cleared their plates.

"Troy, Gabriella, go to bed now."

"Okay mummy."

"Yes Mrs. Montez."

"Troysie, can you sleep on the bed with me ?"

"Sure, no problem." Troy climbs up the bed to join Gabby in her sheets. Gabs snuggled in his warm chest and slowly fell asleep in his arms. He smiled and greeted her Goodnight.

-----End of Chapter 2-----


	3. Chapter 3

A Troyella Story

In the middle of the night, Gabriella was tossing and turning in bed.

"Arg... A... Mmm..."

"Huh...?" Troy awoke as he felt something pointed jabbed his eye. He grabbed Gabby's arms to prevent them from whacking his eye again. "Ouch... Gabby, stop it. Wake up !" He shakes her until she opened her eyes.

"Troysie..." Gabriella mumbled. "I had a nightmare..."

"About...?" Troy moved closer.

"Daddy..." she frowns. "I pictured the whole scene..."

"Don't worry, you still got me and mummy..." He pulls her into a hug.

Gabriella bursts into tears. She hugged Troy back and cried profusely into his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly and whispered,

"Shh...everything's alright Gabby...shh...don't worry, everything's fine..."

"I miss daddy..." She sobs.

"It's okay...I'm right here...just go back to sleep..." He answered gently as he lay down with Gabby still in his arms.

"Troysie, promise me you'll hold onto me till dawn...?" Gabriella sniffles and looks at Troy.

"I promise..." he runs his fingers through her hair.

"Pinkie promise?" She pulls out her pinkie.

He chuckles, pulls out his pinkie too and intertwined his with hers. She smiled and fell asleep in Troy's arms. He caresses her cheek and fell asleep too.

Early next morning, Troy was already up and he watched Gabby sleep.

"Mmm..." Gabriella rolled to her right and opens her eyes slowly.

"Morning," Troy smiled at her and jumps out of bed. She jumps out of bed too.

"Morning, what do you wanna do today?" She helped him tidy the bed.

"I haven't got an idea. Let's go take a shower first." He grabbed another set of spare clothes and went into the guests' bathroom.

"Okay, first one out gets to choose what to do!" She shouted from inside her bathroom.

Janet woke up too and prepared breakfast for them. Usually, on Saturdays, Kenneth would help out in the kitchen and they'll have so much fun. But now, things changed. The kitchen was quiet. Still quiet. Not a sound could be heard in the kitchen except for the water running down the pipes from the shower. She reminisced about the great times she and Ken had together in the past. Sighing deeply, she put peanut butter on a slice of bread and sliced it in half. She did the same for the slice of bread with Nutella and the slice with strawberry jam, with was called jelly to Troy and Gabriella.

Meanwhile, with Troy and Gabriella...

"Hah! I'm out first, so i get to choose!" Troy hastily ran out of the shower.

"Nooo! I can't believe i lost! I demand a rematch!" Gabby pouts as she walked out of the shower with a frown.

"Aww, it's okay. Actually, i cheated." he admitted.

"What?" she looks him in the eye.

"I went in the shower first, right?" He gave her a look.

"Oh... So i get to choose now! Yay!" She jumped for joy.

"Troy, Gabby, breakfast is ready! It's the Triple Special !" Janet called from the downstairs.

"Okay mummy, we're coming down now !" They ran down the stairs.

"Don't run, you'll trip and fall!" Janet warned.

When they got down into the living room, there were two plates with PB&J and Nutella spread on three slices of bread.

"Yay, The Triple Special! Thanks mummy !" Gabriella squealed and gave Janet a quick hug.

"You're welcome. Now go enjoy your breakfast with LPC."

"WHat's LPC ?" Gabriella was getting confused.

"Little Prince Charming."

Troy blushed at the sound of that. Gabriella grinned and giggled to herself as Troy ate his breakfast quietly, feeling embarassed. ' _Little Prince Charming, huh? That sounds rather cute. Cute name for him that is. ' _Gabriella thought to herself. After breakfast, Gabby decided to go to the playground next to the beach. She loved playgrounds. Especially the swings. When they reached the playground, Gabby teased,

"Hey, Little Prince Charming," She giggled.

"Hey, stop it. It's embarassing" He flushed.

"Well, I think it's a cute name for you."

"Really?" Troy looked at her, surprised.

"Mmm...hmm..." She nodded, lookind down on the sand to avoid his eyes.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." He sat on the swing.

Gabriella walked up to him and sat on his lap. He wraps her arms around her from behind and swings them both gently. She puts her hands on the top of his hands and squeezes them. Then, Troy's phone rang.

"Hello?" He sang into the phone, making Gabby laugh.

"Hey, it's Chad. Where are you?"

"Oh well I'm at the playground by the beach with Gabby." He looked at her as she jumped down from his lap.

"Ooo... Can Taylor and i come ?"

"Sure, of course!"

"Thanks man. See you in 20." Chad hangs up.

"Okay, see you." Troy hangs up too.

"So...?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, Chad and Taylor are coming."

"Oh, yay! More company!"

They both laughed and waited patiently for Chad and Taylor to arrive. Gabby went to sit on his lap again. '_ I like him. He's cute. But how am i going to confess to him? And when? ' _Gabriella thought to herself and was floating out of reality.

-----End of Chapter 3-----


	4. Chapter 4

A Troyella Story

"Hey dude, we're here !" Chad called out in the distance.

"Hey, finally," Troy and Gabs said together.

"Hey Gabby," Taylor went up to her and hugged her.

"Hi Tay !"

"So, why are you sitting on Troy's lap just now ?" Taylor teased.

"Well..." She blushed.

"You like him ?" Taylor whispered and glanced at the boys who happened to be 'sword fighting'.

"Yeah... but please don't say a word about it..." She whispered back.

"Okay, no problem Gabs. Your secret is save with me."

So, Taylor knows Gabby's secret. Few years past and Gabriella still haven't told him her feelings towards him.

Now, they are in East High School. All four are in the same class.

"Alright class, settle down," addressed Miss Darbus.

Everyone immediately settled down. Miss Darbus smiled and continued,

"Hello everyone, I'm Miss Darbus. Okay, now let's start with you," She pointed at Troy.

"Me ? For wat ?" He sounded surprised and the whole class sniggered.

"For the introduction, of course. So, what's your name ?"

"Oh, well my name is Troy Bolton, i like basketball. Chad, Gabriella and Taylor are my childhood friends and they're also in this class. I'm considering of joining the basketball team. That's all, thank you." Troy sat down, grateful that all the speaking was over.

"Ah! How splendid ! Now it's your turn." She pointed at Gabriella.

"Okay... My name is Gabriella Montez, i like to read books. But i also like cheerleading. I would like to join the cheerleading squad with my best friend, Taylor of course. Lastly, when i grow up, maybe i would like to become a singer. Thank you." She sat back down.

Ooos and ahhs could be heard in the class. Many guys turned to Gabriella and smiled. She blushed and looked down on her desk. Many girls turned and looked at her and gave her a friendly wave. She was popular from the very start.

When the lunchbell rang, Troy, Gabby, Chad and Tay met up at the cafeteria.

"So, how was it ?" Troy smiled at Gabby.

"What do you mean ?" Gabby blushed a little.

"Oh you know what i mean..." He knudged her lightly so he wont hurt her.

"Really, i don't know. Just tell me what." She looked at Troy.

"Okay, but after we find a seat. My hands are tired from holding the lunch tray." Troy chuckled.

They found their seats and Troy sat beside Gabby.

"How did it felt when all the boys looked at you ?" Troy asked Gabby.

"Oh, that... Well, i think it's kinda awkward." Gabriella smiled as she took a bite on her tuna sandwich.

"I thought it was pretty cool. I mean, you're already popular on your first day."

"Yeah, maybe..."

During free period, The foursome hung around again.

"Troy, hey, i heard from my junior that you wanted to join the basketball team." An older boy went up to him.

"Well, yeah. I would love to." Troy looked at him.

"Hey, me too!" Chad added.

"Cool, then come by the gym this afternoon to audition. See you!" He said as he approached other guys.

"Dude, do you know what just happened ?" Chad asked in amusement.

"What ?"

"We're going to be in the basketball team!"

"Not really. He said audition, not practice."

"OMG! Gabriella ! We're gonna become cheerleaders !" Taylor jumped for joy.

"Calm down, Tay. It's not official yet. We still have to audition in the gym this afternoon, you know." Gabby pointed out.

"Wow, you guys too ?" Troy asked.

"Yep, i guess we'll see each other after school." Gabby smiled at him.

"Yeah." He smiled back. "A lot of each other."

Later that afternoon, the gym was packed with both B-ballers and cheerleaders.

"Wow, look at that! There are so many girls that wanna be cheerleaders." Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah, i wonder if we can make it..." Gabriella looked around to find if there are any of her friends.

At the same time with the boys, Chad suddenly brought up a subject that they have never talked about.

"Hey dude, do you like Gabriella ?"

"What? Why do you ask this all of a sudden ?" Troy looked at him and gives him a look.

"Well, do you ?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Troy grinned.

"You better not." Chad warned him.

"How come ?" Troy's face turned serious.

"That's because i like her." Chad admitted.

"You what?!" Troy was taken aback.

"Yeah, i do. And don't tell anyone."

"Okay, fine. I wont let it out." Troy promised.

_'Oh man,' Troy thought, 'how can he like her ? That's impossible. I always thought he liked Taylor... I mean, they look good together. And Taylor seems to have a crush on him. But i still can't believe it ! He can't like Gabriella, it would never work out! Besides, i don't even think Gabby likes him...or does she?'_

-----End of Chapter 4-----


	5. Chapter 5

A Troyella Story

"Yes ! We made it ! We got into the b-ball team!" Chad was still jumping for joy.

"Yeah, i know. That's awesome!" Troy shouted as Gabriella and Tay came over to them.

"Hey boys, so how did it went?" Gabby scrunched her nose as she saw them sweating profusely.

"We made the team!" They exclaimed together.

"So did we ! OMG ! This is so great !" Taylor smiled at Chad.

"Yeah..." Chad 'ignored' Tay and smiled at Gabby.

"Come on, let's go to my place!" Troy suggested.

At Troy's place, they are in Troy's room playing 'Truth or Dare'...

"Okay, Chad. Truth or dare ?" Troy asked him.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to...kiss Gabby!" He laughs uncontrollably.

"Troy !" Gabby hit him playfully on his lap.

"Okay, no problem." Chad went up to Gabby and she screams.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I don't wanna !" She hides behind Troy, who was still laughing non-stop.

"Okay, fine..." Chad looked a little disappointed. "It was a stupid dare anyway..."

"My turn!" Taylor looked at Gabriella and Gabby looked at Troy.

"Ask Troy" She mouthed to Tay.

"So Troy..."

"Huh?" He immediately stopped laughing.

"Truth or dare...?"

"Truth."

"Okay, tell us who you like..."

Troy felt uncomfortable. He looked at Chad. Then he looked to the ground. He could't possibly tell the truth. He hesitated for a while and finally spoke,

"No one..." He lied.

"Are you sure ?" Tay checked again.

"Yeah sure..." He was still looking on the ground.

"Dude, don't tell me it's-" Chad got cut off by Troy.

"Don't sweat it Chad, it isn't..." Troy lied again.

Chad smiled to himself. Taylor glanced at Chad then she looked at Gabby. Gabriella touched Troy's arms gently and looked at him. Upon seeing that, Chad got jealous. Troy looked at her too and their eyes met. Troy immediately looked away, afraid that Chad would get mad. Gabby then whispered,

"Troy, if you don't wanna say it then it's okay... Nothing's gonna happen..."

"Sure...nothing..." He mumbled under his breath, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Uh, i should go home now. Chad, can you walk me ?" Taylor asked.

"Um... Yeah sure...whatever...Bye dude, bye Gabster."

"Bye Tay, bye Chad."

"Yeah, bye." Troy sighed.

"Hey, tell me what's wrong." Gabriella went sitting on his lap.

"No, you should't..." Troy pushed her away gently.

"Why not ?" Gabs looked at him.

"You'll find out sooner or later..."

The following day, Troy walked Gabriella to school. Along the way, they spotted Chad.

"Hey Ch-" Gabriella wanted to call out to him but Troy used his hands to cover her mouth just in time.

"Shh... don't call him. He hates me now, and if he comes over, he'll probably punch me." He whispered and pulled his hands away from her mouth.

"Why ?"

"I already told you, you'll find out sooner or later."

They continued walking to school. Later, when Gabby is taking her books out of her locker, Chad jumped up behind her.

"Hey Gabriella!"

"Oh, hey Chad. What's up ?"

"Well, i just wanna say that i really like you."

"What ?" Gabriella was shocked.

"Yeah, that's right. You heard me."

"Oooh...well erm...thanks for sharing..." Gabriella gave him a slight smile and walks off, to Troy.

"So...?" Troy asked her when she reached him.

"He likes me..."

"Told ya... sooner or late-"

"Gabby," Chad cuts her off and caught up with her,"Do you like me too ?"

"Um...i'm sorry but...no, i don't..."

"Oh, well... If you happen to change your mind about me, I'll always be here...waiting for you..."

"Okay, I'll see you later..." She felt awkward.

"Hahaha !" Troy laughed and looked at her.

"It's not funny... It's creepy... Why does he like me and not Tay?"

"Exactly my point..." Troy looked to the ground while walking along the corridor with Gabs.

"Well, the truth is that Taylor likes him too..."

"Really...?" Troy looked into her eyes, making sure she wasn't lying.

"Uh-huh. Of course..." She looked at him too.

Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang.

"We better go now if we don't want any detention." Troy grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Troy ! What period are we having now ?" She asked as she scanned through the loose pieces of paper in her file she is holding.

"Poetry." He checked.

"Sure ?" Gabs looked at him.

"Yes, now stop asking anymore questions, we're gonna be late for poetry lesson." He pulled her along as they ran off to class.

During poetry lesson, Troy was sitting next to Gabby while Chad was sitting next to Tay. Chad couldn't stop looking and staring at Gabs, thinking how beautiful she looked. _" Wow... I can't believe she's gonna be a cheerleader. Oooh, she's gonna wear a mini-skirt and do lot's of sexy stuff. And, she's gonna be cheering for the Wildcats team-my team. That is so damn cool. But why doesn't she like me ? I mean, i'm funny, i'm hot, i'm handsome, i have an afro. Man, i just do-" Chad thought, and his thoughts were disturbed by Mrs Joan, their teacher, calling his name._

"Chad? Chad Danforth? Mr Danforth?" Mrs Joan was getting frustrated.

"Huh?" Chad answered, as he snapped out of his trance.

"Can you tell me, who was the person who wrote 'Carpe Diem' ?"

"Uh... um..." He glanced at Tay, at Gabs then at Troy.

"Well...? I haven't got all day."

"Um... lemme guess... You ?"

"No. It was written by William Shakespeare. Now, can you read it for me ?"

"Okay...  
O mistress mine, where are you roaming?  
O stay and hear! Your true love's coming  
That can sing both high and low;  
Trip no further, preeting sweeting,  
Journey' end with lovers' meeting--  
Every wise man's son doth know.

What is love? 'Tis not hereafter;  
Present mirth hath present laughter;  
What's to come is still unsure:  
In delay there lies no plenty,--  
Then come kiss me, sweet and twenty,  
Youth's a stuff will not endure."

"Thank you Chad, moving on..." Mrs Joan droned on and on.

"Man, that was rather embarassing..." Chad whispered to Troy, who was an aisle away from him.

"Why's that ?" Troy leaned closer.

"Gabriella..."

-----End of Chapter 5-----


	6. Chapter 6

A Troyella Story

The final bell (finally) rang. The foursome met again after school...

They are now at their lockers, chatting...

"Wow... i didn't know that poetry class was so boring, yawn..." Troy joked and sniggered which made Gabby giggle.

"Yeah, and that was embarassing, dude!" Chad complained.

"Hey, you know what guys?" Troy had to lower his voice on this one.

"What?" They all asked together.

"She's a 'gnirob'." Troy laughed again.

" 'Gnirob' ? What's that ?" Gabby had to ask.

"It's backwards for 'boring' "

"Oh, i see. Cool backwards language."

"Thanks !"

"Let's go watch a movie." Tay suggested.

"What movie ?" Troy asked.

"Oh, i don't know. Gabby ?" She looked at her meaningfully.

"Well, i wanna watch 'Marley and Me'. My ex classmate said it was really nice."

"Then why are we still standing here ? Let's go!" Troy grabbed Gabby's hand and forgot that Chad was actually watching their every move...

After they changed into their (more) casual clothes, they went to watch 'Marley and Me'.

Troy sat beside Gabby, Chad was sitting in between Tay and Gabs.

"Troy...?" Gabriella whispered to him during the movie.

"Hmmm...?" Troy leaned closer and whispered back.

"Do you happen to like anyone ?"

"Why do you ask ?" Troy was getting nervous.

"Well because when we were playing 'truth or dare' that night, you didn't dare to say it. So why not now?"

"You know, Gabs, i don't like anyone. Serious."

"Okay... But i'll know it sooner or later..."

After the movie, they all went home except for Gabby. She went over to Troy's house.

"Hi kids, did you have fun ?" Lucille asked the minute they walked in the house.

"Hi mum, and yeah." Troy gave her a hug.

"Hi Mrs Bolton." Gabriella greeted her.

"So, uh, where's dad ?" Troy asked.

"He's still working."

"Okay well, Gabby and i will be upstairs." Troy motioned her to go upstairs with him.

When they have taken a shower, they lied down on the bed together, both under the sheets.

"Can you stay over ?" Troy asked.

"My mum said yes, since it's a saturday tomorrow."

"Oh, hey, come here." Troy opened his arms and Gabby snuggled in his warm chest.

"Mmm..."

Gabby closed her eyes and hugged Troysie. Troy never hesitate to hug her back.

"Gabby ?"

"Hmm...?" She turned to look at him.

"Are you cold ?"

"A little..."

Troy wrapped his arms around her protectively. Protecting her from the cold.

"Better?"

"Much better. Thanks Troy..."

She smiled at him and buried her head in his chest.

"Troy...i...i...i... Oh, nevermind. That's just nothing..." She hesitates and glanced at him nervously.

"Okay? Um well, do you wanna go outside to admire the beautiful stars ?"

"Sure! I would love to!"

When they got outside, they lay down on Troy's hammock.

"Comfortable?" Troy asked.

"Yeah..."

They looked at the stars.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Troy whispered in her ear.

"Uh huh..." she replied.

"Just like you..."

"Troy! Shut up!"

They laughed. But, they had no idea that Chad was walking towards Troy's house when he saw them snuggling together on his hammock. _"Grr... Damn that Bolton... He obviously likes her. That asshole (to make it nice, it's idiot). I hate him. Why must he steal Gabby away from me ?" Chad thought to himself. _They were still lying on the hammock, embraced in each others' arms.

"Oh... He's gonna pay for what he has done..." Chad mumbled to himself angrily...

The next morning, Troy's doorbell rang.

"Coming..." Troy replied sleepily.

"Hurry up man!" Chad shouted impatiently.

"Dude, why are you even here at such an ear-" Troy asked when he opened the door.

"What the HECK, Troy Alexander Bolton! How DARE you sleep with her behind my back!" Chad screamed in his face,(even louder as for the capitalised words).

"I have no idea on what you're talking about!" He snapped back.

"Oh yes you do! You stole her away from me! You knew i loved her and you still have the guts to sleep with her! I hate you! I always thought you were my best friend... But no, i guess things changed." Chad pointed his finger at him accusingly, then put it down and looked to the floor.

"Dude, i didn't, she's like a sister to me, you know that. I have to protect her. I'm really sorry. I...i...i didn't mean to..." Troy bit his lower lip.

All the commotion downstairs woke a sleeping Gabriella and she walked downstairs.

"Troysie, what's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"Troysie?" Chad mumbled under his breath.

"Nothing Gabs, go back to sleep." He motioned her to go back upstairs.

"Oh, hi, Chad," She gave him a little wave.

"Hey Gabster," He smiled at her.

"Uh... why are you two yelling just now ?" She asked.

"Well, um... it's nothing..." Troy tried to shake it off.

"Yeah...we're just- Actually, yes. Something is indeed going on," Chad got mad again.

"What is it ?" She looked a little worried.

"He knows that i love you and yet he slept with you as if nothing happened! He stole you away from me! Damn you Troy Bolton!" He whacked him hard on his arm.

"What? I didn't even said i liked her !" Troy whacked him back.

"WTF!" He punched Troy on his nose.

"Guys! Stop it! Please!"She stood in between them.

"What are you doing?!" They looked at her in disbelief.

"Stopping you guys from fighting!" She screamed.

Gabriella looked devastated. Tears filled her eyes and she whispered,

"Why must you two fight? And why me, Chad? Why, i just don't understand..." She ran upstairs.

"Gabriella, wait! Lemme explain!" Troy shouted after her.

"Just leave me alone!" She shut herself in Troy's room and poured her eyes out.

-----End of Chapter 6-----


	7. Chapter 7

A Troyella Story

One week passed and Gabriella was still ignoring both Troy and Chad...

"Gabs, i think you should let them explain. It's been a week already." Tay told her.

"Why, Tay? "

"You really should. Think about it."

Tay gave her a little smile and walked off to her next class. Gabriella held her books closer to her chest and sighed_. "I guess Tay's right. I think i should talk to them. But not now, maybe later after school..." She thought_. The warning bell rang and she hurried to her next class too. During Algebra class, she was forced to sit with Troy as there were no avaliable seats left. Troy secretly passed her a note saying, ' Dear Gabriella, Chad and i are really sorry to upset you. We really wish you can forgive and forget. One day without you was desperate enough for us- one week was worse. So, we greatly apologise to you. P.S. Chad still likes you...no, make that love...and i missed you. A lot(this goes for both cases). P.S.S. Mrs Joan is a gnirob! XP Love, Troy and Chad. ' Gabriella glanced at Troy and smiled. Troy was staring at her all the while so he smiled back. When the bell rang for the next class to begin, Troy went up to Gabby,

"Hey..."

"Hey, um, thanks for the note by the way..."

"Yeah, well you're most welcome," Troy smiled.

"We're gonna be late. Let's go!"

They ran to their next class, Poetry again. Troy leaned closer to Gabby and whispered,

"Since it's a friday, do you wanna go out?"

"Um, sure,"

"Great, i'll meet you at the gym at about 7. I'll bring you out for dinner. You cool with the idea?" He leaned closer.

"Cool, totally cool with it. I'll see you then."

After school, Troy and Chad had basketball while Gabby and Tay have cheerleading...

With the girls, they are wearing mini-skirts and waving their pom poms.

"Gimme a 'W', gimme an 'I', gimme a 'L', gimme a 'D', 'C', 'A', 'T', 'S'. What does that spell ? GO WILDCATS! WOO!"

And with the boys, they're talking while practicing.

"Wow... look at her, she's so beautiful with the mini-skirt, don't 'cha think so ?" Chad kept staring at her, slightly drooling.

"Yeah...well...i guess so..." Troy dare not tell him the truth. He didn't wanna hurt Gabby's feelings again.

"So, did she read the note?"

"Yeah, we're all friends again,"

"Cool! So, um, Troy?"

"Yes...?"

"Are you sure you're not hitting on any girls?"

"Yeah..." Troy avoided his eyes.

"Dude, just tell me. I promise i wont let it out."

"Okay, uh, it's gonna be hard for you to accept but...it's... Gabriella..."

-----End of Chapter 7-----


	8. Chapter 8

A Troyella Story

"What? Gabriella?" Chad whispered loudly.

"Um... yeah, you're not mad, are you ?"

"A little... But why ?"

"She's really nice and she's also my childhood friend. What's your reason ?"

"Mine ? Uh, well i only loved her cuz people say we look good together. Which means i never really liked her. Sorry..."

"What the..." Troy was shocked.

"Yeah dude, i'll tell her that later. I just need to apologise now." He gave Troy a tight slap on his back.

"Oh alright. Thanks man."

After basketball and cheerleading, it was 7. Troy went up to Gabby.

"Hey Gabs, you ready to go ?"

"Yeah, but where are we going ?"

"Dinner, after we take a shower."

"Oh yeah, i almost forgot."

"Hey Gabster !" Chad called for her in the distance.

"Yes ?" She turned to face him.

"I um... i don't like you anymore. I 'liked' you back then. But now i love you, as my best friend," He made inverted commas with his fingers for the 'liked' and gave her a smile.

"Oh, well, it's good to know. I love you as my best friend too," Gabs hugged Chad.

"Hey, it's time to go. You don't wanna be late," Troy smiled slightly.

"Late? For what ?" She let go of Chad.

"I reserved the places for two at 7.30 sharp."

"Okay, let's go! Bye Chad!"

They left for home to shower. At about 7.15, Troy knocked on Gabby's door.

"Hey Troy !" Gabriella opened the door wearing a beautiful dress.

"Hey... Wow..." Troy stared at her with an opened jaw. He wore jeans and a blue T-shirt with collar.

"What is it ?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh ? Oh, what ? Um, you look...beautiful," He snapped out of his trance and smiled.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, kinda cute." She reached for his extended hand.

"Cute...?" He mumbled to himself.

"So...where are we going ?" She asked as they walked along the pavement.

"You'll see. Close your eyes, no peeking and lemme guide you."

"Okay..."

Troy put one hand on her shoulder and the other holding her hand. She let him guide her to wherever he's taking her. She didn't care what was going to happen. She trusted him. After all, he's her crush since, like forever.

"Are we there yet ?" Gabby asked.

"Almost..." He stopped after taking a few steps.

"We're here?"

"Yep. Now open your eyes..." He let go of her.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Troy, you shouldn't have !" She jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"Naw, that's what best friends do right ?" Troy led her into the restaurant.

After they sat down, in the most expensive seats, in the fanciest restaurant in town, the waiter took their order. Gabs sat there, admiring the insides of the restaurant.

"Um, you know, i h-h-have a-a c-c-c-conf-f-ession," Troy got nervous and starts stammering.

"Hello, sorry for interrupting, but your food is here," the waiter cuts Troy off and puts two empty plates on the table, followed by a plate of margherita pizza and later walks off to attend other customers.

"Troy, what is it that you wanna say ?"

"Tell you later. I'm starving."

Dinner is served. After food they shared a chocolate ice cream cone.

"So...?" Gabby knudged him in his ribs.

"Ouch... Alright, i... i... i... i like you..." Troy looked away quickly.

"R-really ?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you ?" He took a quick glance at her.

"Yeah..." She looked at him.

"What ? Are you serious ?" He looked at her too.

She nodded and he smiled at her. She blushed and looked away. They stayed like that for a brief moment, untill Gabby's phone rang.

"Hello ?" she answered.

"Hi! It's me, Sharpay !" the voice chirped on the other line.

"Sharpay? As in Sharpay Evans ?" she was appalled.

"What ?!" Troy mouthed her in fear.

"Yes, it's me ! I'm inviting you guys to me and Ryan's birthday party on the fourth of February, at Lava Springs Country Club. So, would you and your friends, especially Troy, wanna come ?" Sharpay asked.

"What time ?"

"7 at night. It's a Saturday by the way."

"Maybe i can make it. I'll help you ask the others."

"Okay, thanks, bye !"

They hang up. Troy perched up all of a sudden and asked,

"What did she say ?"

"If we would like to attend her and Ryan's birthday party."

"No way ! She's been hitting on me since... Oh, i don't know !" He looked at her, serious.

"Troy, it'll be fun. Trust me."

"Okay...Sure, no problem." he agreed sulkily.

They sat in silence.

"Would you wanna be my girlfriend ?" Troy asked.

"Totally !" She got off her seat and went sitting on Troy's lap.

"Cool," he commented as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I love you Troy..."

"I love you too, Gabby..."

-----End of chapter 8-----


	9. Chapter 9

A Troyella Story

As it was getting late, Troy brought Gabby to his house. He figured he needed to tell his parents the good news.

"Hey mum, i'm home !" Troy locked the door after he and Gabby went inside.

"Hi Mrs Bolton," Gabriella followed him.

"Oh, hi kids," Lucille came out of the kitchen.

"Hi dad," Troy saw Jack watching telly in the living room.

"Hey Mr Bolton," Gabby greeted him too.

"Hey, son, i have good news!" Jack exclaimed.

"I have good news too. So what's yours ?" Troy asked as he slupmed on the couch. Gabriella followed suit.

"I'm the coach of the basketball team at your school !"

"Cool!"

"Yeah, so what good news do you have ?" Jack and Lucille asked together.

"I have a girlfriend."

"Who ?" They asked and Gabby blushed.

"Who else better than Gabriella ?" Troy asked.

"Gabriella ?" They asked in shock.

"Why ? What's wrong with her ?" Troy looked worried.

"Nothing... We're really proud of you. Congratulations !" They hugged him.

"Ah... Thanks mum, thanks dad. We'll be upstairs. I'm tired." Troy got up from the couch and went upstairs with Gabriella.

"Night kids !"

"Night !"

They got into their pajamas and went under the covers. Gabby buried her head in Troy's muscular chest. He hugged her and smile. She hugged him back too. Then, faint crying could be heard..

"Gabby ? Are you crying ?" Troy kissed her forehead.

"N-no... I-I-I'm fine..." Gabby stuttered with a trembling voice.

"Gabs, tell me, what's wrong ?" He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Y-y-your parents... They don't seem to like me as your girlfriend..." She whispered.

"Not to worry, i'm sure they're just joking." Troy assured her.

Okay... thank you..."

"Don't cry now, alright ?" He caresses her cheek, at the same time wiping away her tears.

"I love you, Troy..." She stopped crying.

"Love you too..."

They fell asleep in each others arms. The followng day, Troy and Gabi decided to go to the playground. Again. They were swinging lightly, Gabby on Troy's lap still. Troy pushed them both and the swing rocked back and forth. Squeak, squeak, squeak... the swing squeaked with rhythm. Gabi suddenly jumped off from Troy's lap and sat on the merry-go-round, deep in thought. Troy went up to her and sat beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong ?" Troy pulled her into a hug.

"Nothing Troy, i'm fine..." She let out a deep and stressed sigh.

"Seriously, is it about my parents' reaction yesterday...?"

"Kinda... I just think that we're not meant to be together... Maybe we should stay as friends. Your parents don't wanna girl who's fatherless to be your girlfriend, Troy. I'm sorry..." She continued to look at the sand.

"Are you breaking up with me...?" Troy frowned.

"I'm sorry but yes... I guess it's better that way..."

-----End of Chapter 9-----


	10. Chapter 10

A Troyella Story

Troy almost fell of the merry-go-round. But he caught himself just in time.

"Say what ?! Why ?!" He went in front of her and used his hands to cup her face.

"Troy..." She took hold of his hands.

"Please, no... Why do you wanna do this ?" He looked at her intentively.

"I'm sorry Troy... I...I...I..." She bursts into tears.

"Shh... Come here..." He pulled her into a hug but she pushed him away.

"No, i'm really sorry Troy, but i have to go home," She sobs.

"But..." Troy let go of her.

"Goodbye..."

She ran away as quickly as she could. Away from from the playground and away from Troy himself. Troy stayed at the playground for a while. After thinking of what just happened, he decided to go back home and find out the truth. Looking down as he walked, he accidentally bumped into someone...

"Oh, i'm sorry i didn't see you..." Troy's voice trailed off as looked up and saw Shapay in front of her.

"No, i should be the one..." Sharpay's voice trailed off too when she saw Troy.

"Hi, um, i really need to go. See you," Troy hurried off.

"Uh... okay? Wait, Troy !" She called after him.

"Yes ?" He turned back to face her.

"You coming to our birthday party ? As in Ryan and mine ?" She asked.

"Yeah... Gabriella's going too," He replied.

"Yay ! Thanks ! I have to go too, so bye !"

She walked off. Troy smiled and walked off too. When he got back home, it was time for lunch. Jack and Lucille greeted him and were eating lunch. Troy gave them a weak smile and headed upstairs and into his room. He let out a sigh and lay down on his bed. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. In less than an hour, he awoke, by the sound of his mum calling him and knocking on his door. Slowly, he opened his eyes and asked,

"Yes mum ?" He yawned.

"What are you doing in there ? You took so long to answer me." Lucille sounded impatient.

"I was just sleeping mum, nothing much..."

"Oh, okay. Do you want some lunch ? We still have leftovers for you."

"Thanks but no thanks mum. I just lost my appetite." He sighed.

"Alright, if you want some, they'll be in the freezer."

Lucille walked off. Troy hesitated for a while, then he called,

"Mum ?"

"Yes dear ?" She walked back again from the top of the stairs.

"Can you come in for a while ? I have something to ask you."

Lucille walked in and sat on his bed facing him while he lay on his bed. She looked at him meaningfully and he bit his bottom lip, thinking about how to begin...

At the same time with Gabi...

"Mum, I'm home !" She slammed the door shut after entering.

"What's wrong darling ?" Janet went over to her and gave her a quick hug.

"Nothing mum... I'm fine..." She went up to her room.

Back with Troy and Lucille...

"Yes? What is it ?" Lucille asked.

"Do you like Gabriella ?" He braced himself for her answer.

"Of course ! She's a really sweet girl ! Why ask ?"

"She broke up with me cuz she thought that you and dad didn't like her... I told her it wasn't true, she didn't believe me. So, she... dumped me..." He buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, then you go talk to her. Your dad and i love her very much. Tell her that too." Lucille smiled at him.

"Sure mum, thanks by the way..." He forced a smile and started calling Gabriella.

-----End of Chapter 10-----


	11. Chapter 11

A Troyella Story

**Author's note: I do not own Troy and the others but i do own Andrew, David, Eric, Ethan, Kevin, David and Alex. You'll find out more about them and their surnames in the following chapters.**

After calling her for about 10 times(wow, that's a lot...), she finally picked up the phone...

"Yes?" She sounded hesitant.

"Hey i... i still love you." Troy began.

"And ?"

There was a pause. Troy cleared his throat.

"My mum said she loves you, so does my dad..."

"Then ?"

"I...I...I want you back, please..."

"I...I don't know..." She sighed.

"Please. I love you, baby. Can we just start again ?"

Troy sounded like he was pleading. There was another short pause.

"Okay, I love you too..."

"Yes ! So that means we're back together again ?"

"Yeah, sure." She didn't sound too happy.

"Are you alright ?"

"Yeah... I was just thinking about dad..."

"Need me to come over ?"

"Sure, I'd love that."

They hang up. A while later, Gabi's doorbell rang. She ran downstairs and opened the door for him.

"Hey, i'm glad you came..." She smiled.

"Nah... no problem. You okay now ?" Troy caressed her cheek.

"Yeah... much better. Come in."

"Oh, hi Troy," Janet greeted him.

"Hi, Mrs Montez," he smiled warmly at her.

"You kids have fun. I'll watch some TV."

Janet went into the living room to watch some telly while Troy and Gabi went upstairs to Gabi's room.

"So..."

"What ?"

"Did any guys asked you to the upcoming school dance yet ?"

"Yeah... Andrew, Jacob, Eric and Ethan asked me just yesterday and Kevin, David and Alex asked me today..."

"Wow... that's a lot of guys !" Troy grinned at her.

"Yeah... but i turned them down."

"Why ?"

"I'm still waiting for that one special guy to ask me..." She looked at him.

"Who's that ?" Troy's smiled faded.

""You, silly !" Gabby giggled.

"Oh... i forgot... haha..." He chuckled and turned to face her again, "Wanna go to the up coming school dance with me ?"

She smiled and agreed immediately. Troy nodded and took her hand. He lay down on her bed with Gabby all cuddled up in his arms. It was then that Troy realised he hasn't eaten lunch yet.

"Have you eaten?" He asked Gabby.

"No... I only want ice cream..."

"Come on, go eat with me." He pulled her up.

"Mmm... What ?"

"Maybe some home made Mac and Cheese ?"

"You make Mac and Cheese ?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah, wanna try it ?" He asked, looking at her.

"Sure ! Gimme extra cheese !"

Days passed and their relationship is still going strong. Almost the whole school knows about it. All the boys gave up on her and so did the girls gave up on him. But, there were also some boys, that want to steal Gabby from Troy. Who else better than Ethan, Andrew and David ? I better warn Gabby about this...

Me: Hey, Gabby !

Gabby: Yeah ?

Me: You better look out. Andrew, David and Ethan are here to steal you away from Troy.

Gabby: Oh, thanks for the warning.

Me: Yo, Troy !

Troy: Wassup ?

Me: Protect Gabby from girlfriend stealers, aka, Andrew, Ethan and David.

Troy: Sure thing ! Thanks for the information by the way !

Me: No problem !

**Hahas... Hope you enjoyed it ! XP**

-----End of Chapter 11-----


	12. Chapter 12

A Troyella Story

**Author's Note: Again, i do not own Troy and the others. But i do own Andrew and the others, including Kathleen (Kate) Robertson.**

On Thursday, something bad happened...

They were having lunch in the cafeteria when Andrew came over to Gabby, placing a rose in front of her. When she looked up, she saw Andrew standing there, with a hopeful look on his face. He asked,

"Gabriella, will you please go to the dance with me tomorrow ?"

"Um... I'm sorry, but i'm already going with Troy." Gabby gave him a slight smile.

"Oh..."

Andrew glared at Troy. Then he walked away and thought of a so called brilliant idea...

"That's Andrew Sultes, right ?" Troy asked Gabby.

"Yeah... He's on the football team. And he likes me..." Gabby puts the rose into her bag carefully.

"I can see that."

Troy chuckled and they continued eating their lunch. After that, they had Biology. They had to watch a movie about animals. (Kinda lame... I know... Tell me about it. Arg...) During the movie, Troy was sitting beside Gabby. He saw her take out the rose and twirling it with her fingers.

"Why are you still keeping that rose ?" Troy asked.

"No, i wasn't planning on keeping it, i was planning to return it to him later," She giggled to herself sillily.

"Okay, whatever. But you heard what the author (me) has to say, right ?"

"Yep, i know. I'll be careful."

The final bell rang and the foursome met up again. Since there's a dance tomorrow, the girls, including Sharpay, decided to hit the mall.

**P.S. Sharpay is not mean in this story, but she does like Troy. She is now good friends with Gabs and Tay. Ryan joined the foursome too. So now the foursome became an even larger gang with six people. The girls met Sharpay through cheerleading while the boys met Ryan through basketball. **

But the boys decided to head over to Troy's, to play video games. Meanwhile, with the girls...

"Hey, Gabriella? Is that you ?"

Some anonymous guy ran up to Gabby, Tay and Shar. When he reached them, he was gasping for air and he talked with a fairly strong British accent,

"Hi, I'm Charles Ethan. People call me Ethan but actually I'm Charles." He held out a hand for Gabby to shake.

"Uh... hi, nice to meet you Ethan." She shakes his extended hand.

"No, please, call me Charles." He threw her one of his most dazzling smiles.

"So, why did you call me for ?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me. I'm asking this... Again..." He smiled hopefully at her.

"Sorry, i'm going with Troy."

"Troy Bolton ? Man, he sucks..."

"Don't say that..." She retorted.

"Fine, but, if you happen to change your mind, i'm always free."

He walked off and Gabby sighed._ "This is the second time today. First, it was Andrew then it was Ethan, i mean, Charles. Who's next ? David Fraser ?" Gabby thought. _True enough, David did came up to Gabby. Before he could say anything, Gabby snapped,

"No."

Then she and the girls walked away, into the next store, and leaving David standing there, dumbfounded. He shrugged and walked away, mumbling,

"I was just gonna say hi. Well, and of course ask her to the dance."

The girls each found their dresses that would fascinate their guys. (Sharpay was going with Zeke Baylor, one of the B-ballers. But she still likes Troy a little. Taylor was going with Chad, of course. Ryan was going with Kathleen(Kate) Robertson, a girl from his past school.) Then, they went home to get a good night's sleep.

-----End of Chapter 12-----


	13. Chapter 13

A Troyella Story

The following morning, the girls were hyped up and they were squealing. Indeed they were excited, too excited. The guys, however, were excited too, but they were keeping it cool. By the last period, Poetry with Joan the Gnirob, the girls were squirminig in their seats. Troy glanced and Gabby and well, she couldn't keep still. So he asked,

"What is wrong with you ?"

"Nothing, just excited about the dance," She couldn't stop smiling, neither can she stop squirming.

"You know, it's kinda hard for me to concentrate. Ah... whatever. It's Poetry, jeez..."

Troy turned his attention to Mrs Joan again.

The final bell rang(once again) and they went home to get ready for tonight's dance starting at six. The guys played some b-ball at Troy's while the girls watched some chic flicks at Gabby's. By five, Troy was knocking at Gabby's door, wearing some shirt and jeans, and a jacket.

"Hey, Troy, i'm sorry but i'm not dressed yet," She looked at his outfit.

"Hey, Gabs. It's okay, i can wait. Besides, it's still early."

They went inside. Troy sat on the couch, arms folded, his eyelids getting heavier. Gabriella sat beside him and looked at him.

"You look handsome..."

"Thanks... I can't wait to see you in your new dress," He turned to face her.

"Come on,"

She pulled him to her room. Troy sat down on her bed, looking restless. Gabby observed him for a while, then asked,

"Are you okay ? You look kinda pale..."

She reached out to touch his face but he grabbed her hand before she could feel his face. His hands were cold.

"I'm fine, fruit punch will do the work later..." He yawned.

"Okay, I'll go change. By the way, the girls went back already." She went into the bathroom.

"Oh, okay..."

At that moment, Janet came into Gabby's room, only to find Troy sitting on her bed, dozing off.

"Hi, Troy," Janet woke him.

"Oh, hey, Mrs Montez," He jolted up, rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned again.

"It's Ms now."

"Okay. Hey, Ms Montez," He smiled.

"You are her date ? For the dance ?"

"Yeah... We're kinda together..." He blushed.

"That's great, isn't it ?" Janet grinned.

"Yup. I guess..." He added solemnly.

"O-kay, well, when she comes out, let her know that I'll be going out with your mum."

"No prob. Bye."

A few minutes later, Gabby came out wearing her new dress. It was red with some whites, around the edges. The lenght was rather short too.

"Wow..."

Troy couldn't believe his eyes. In the past thirteen years, she had never looked so spectacular.

"So...? Do you like it ?" She twirled around to let him admire her and her dress.

"Yeah... You look stunningly amazing. It looks good on you."

"Thanks..."

They got into Troy's car and they headed into the direction of East High School. When they got there, there were a lot of students in the gym, partying and enjoying some food.

"Food !"

Chad exclaimed when he saw tables of food. He ran over to those tables to grab some. Everyone headed for the dance floor except Troy and Gabriella. They were standing by the drinks table and Troy was gulping down tons of fruit punch. After five cups, not only was he recharged, but he was also bloated.

"You wanna dance ?" Gabby asked him.

"Naw... Maybe later, I have to sit down, too full."

They sat down together by the table nearby. Troy reached out to hold her hand and she deliberately pulled it away.

"Hey, baby, what's the matter ?" He asked when she kept her hands to herself.

"Nothing, really. And, can we go dance now ?"

"Just gimme half an hour. I'll be ready by then."

"Alright, wait here. I gotta ask Sharpay something."

She stood up and smoothed the wrinkled portions of her dress. Troy watched her go, laughing a little. Upon reaching Sharpay, she waved to her. Sharpay stopped dancing with Zeke and went over to Gabby.

"Hi, Gabs ! Aren't you with Troy ?"

"Yeah, but we're not doing anything."

"Oh, the punch, huh ?"

"Yep. By the way," Gabs pulled her further away from Zeke, "Are you dating Zeke ?"

"No. We're just going as friends. We both don't have dates, that's why." Sharpay pointed out.

"Okay, i'm going back to Troy. Talk later !"

"Toodles !"

Gabby walked off and Sharpay began dancing with Zeke again. _"Oh, no. What am i gonna do ? I can't possibly tell Gabby that I'm crushing on Troy Bolton, her boyfriend. I mean, she does know i like him, but she doesn't believe all the so called 'rumours'. She hasn't heard from me that i like him, so she thinks it's fake. Am I gonna tell her ? And how ? What would her reactions be ? Will we still remain as friends...?" Sharpay thought..._

-----End of Chapter 13-----


	14. Chapter 14

A Troyella Story

"Hey, baby."

Troy smiled at Gabby the moment she reached the table where he was seated. She giggled nervously and bit her lower lip. He then reach out for her left hand and dragged her to the dance floor. All their friends were there, including Andrew Sultes, David Fraser and Charles Ethan.

"So, are you having fun ?" He asked Gabby while dancing.

"Yeah, lots of fun," She laughed a little and realised that Andrew, David and Charles were looking at her dance with Troy, and so she added,"Look, they're doing it."

"Who ? And what ?" Troy looked around.

"Charles, David and Andrew. They're looking at us, staring actually."

Troy looked again, more precise this time and he saw them. They were looking at them dance with their arms folded against their chest. But, they didn't look like they're enjoying themselves. Troy ignored them and continued dancing untill...

"Hey Gabby," Charles walked towards her with a friendly smile.

"Um, hi Charles,"

She gulped and they stopped dancing. Troy reached out to hold her hand.

"Hey, don't worry, okay? I'm right here to protect you," Troy whispered and gave her hand a squeeze.

Gabby nodded and stayed close to Troy. Charles said sulkily,

"Oh, hi, Troy. I didn't see you there. It's like you're invincible," He gave a low laugh.

"Hi, Charles," Troy said coldly, "What do you want ?"

"Nothing but her," He pointed to Gabby who was hiding behind Troy.

"Whatever," Troy rolled his eyes,"Let's go."

He snaked his left arm around her waist and went to join their friends. After the school dance, everyone was so exhausted. Troy went to gulp a few cups of punch before leaving while Chad stuffed himself with pastries.

"That dance just now was_ soo _cool !" Chad commented as they left the gym.

"Yeah, but this is the last dance this year. Too bad..." Troy made a sad face, as if he was going to cry.

"Troy, we still have next year, and Senior Prom," She looked at him meaningfully.

"Okay, i get your sign. I'll definately take you," Troy laughed.

"Hey, um, can you stay over at mine tonight ?"

"Sure, i'd love to. Let's go now, bye guys !"

Troy waved them goodbye and he walked with Gabby to her house. After entering her house, they went up to her bedroom. After they changed (Troy has some spares at her house), they lay down on her bed, Gabby in Troy's arms.

"You tired ?" Troy asked.

"Not realy..."

"Wanna watch a horror movie downstairs ?"

"Okay, but i'm scared..."

She grabbed his hand tightly while they walked down the stairs. Gabby sat on the couch while Troy put the disk into the player and pressed 'play'. He returned to sit next to Gabby.

"Okay, if you're scared, just...uh, do whatever you can to make yourself feel better again,"

He hugged her and she put her head on his chest. The movie started and Gabby kept screaming at all the scary parts. Then, she began crying. Troy leaped up and hit the 'stop' button immediately.

"Hey, hey, hey, baby, what's wrong ?" Troy put Gabi on his lap and touched her cheek.

"It's t-t-too s-sc-scar-r-r-y..." She sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have done this to you."

Troy hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She gently pushed him away,

"I'm tired, i'll be upstairs. If you wanna continue watching, turn the volume down."

She walked upstairs and tried to calm down. Troy ejected the disk and put it back to it's original position. Then, he raced upstairs and soon Gabby found herself being scooped up into his arms bridal style before reaching her bed. Troy put her down on the bed and she soon fell asleep. Troy had no chance to apologise to her again so he lay down with her in his arms and he fell asleep too, thinking,_"Hmm... I wonder if she'll be mad at me for all this. Let's hope not... But what if she doesn't forgive me ? What will happen ? What should i do ? Or what can i do... And why didn't she say that 'Saw' was too scary for her...?"_

_-----_End of Chapter 14-----


	15. Chapter 15

A Troyella Story

The following morning...

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON, COME BACK HERE !"

That, was Gabriella. Troy was caught reading her personal diary. And now they're chasing each other around her house, going in and out, rolling about on the ground, and other countless things that Troy could think of. Gabriella screamed again,

"Troy, please ! Gimme back my diary !" She ran after him, out through the back door.

"Ha ha ! You can't catch me !" Troy teased and blew a raspberry.

"This isn't funny, Troy ! When i catch you, you'll be in deep trouble !"

"Oooh... I'm not scared," He stood still, "Come on, catch me !"

Gabi snatched her diary away from his hands and ran into her room. Troy followed her too. She locked up her diary and slumped onto her chair. Sighing, she looked out of her window.

"Hey, i'm sorry... Don't get angry. I didn't mean to read it. But it was interesting," Troy kneeled down in front of her.

"I'm not angry..." She smiled a little.

"What about last night ?"

"It's kinda scary... And you don't have to apologise. I should be the one to apologise, so, i'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. By the way, i gotta go back home now. See ya on Monday in school. Love you !"

"Love you too !"

Troy gave her a peck on her cheek and went home.

On Monday morning...

"Yo, Troy !" Chad went up to him.

"Wassup dude ?" Troy closed his locker.

"So where's your girl ?"

Chad couldn't stop grinning. Troy laughed a little and cocked his head to his right to look at him with a serious face.

"What happened ?"

"Tay's my girlfriend now !"

"Oh, man ! Congratulations !"

So now Taylor is Chad's girlfriend. And, Gabi is in for some trouble...

"Hey, baby," Andrew pushed Gabi into a corner and started kissing her.

"Andrew, what are you doing ?!" She screamed when she finally managed to brek free from his grip.

Troy heard her scream and ran towards the sound of her scream. He reached a corner and his eyes widen in disbelief. He pulled Andrew off her so abruptly that he almost fell.

"Troy..." Gabby whimpered and hugged him.

"Shh... It's okay now. I'm right here,"

Troy hugged her back and caressed her cheek. He brushed a loose strand off her face and wiped off her tears.

"Hello, Bolton," Andrew recovered from his instant shock and moved closer to Gabby.

"What do you want ?" Troy put a protective arm around her waist while pulling her closer.

"What do i want ? Ha, i want her to be mine of course."

He tried to touch her but Troy pulled her away from him. Gabby began to cry again.

"Hey, don't cry. I won't let him touch you, i promise,"

He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. She nodded and swallowed hard.

"Listen, Andrew," Troy turned to face him. By this time, everyone was crowding around them, watching the commotion in silence. Troy continued,"You can't force other people to love you. If they don't love you back, there's always other girls. You can definately find them in the future. So, now, will you stop being a jerk ?" Troy asked him.

"Yeah... Gabby, i'm sorry..." Andrew looked to the ground, ashamed of himself.

"Alright, David, Charles, I know you're out there. Come here and apologise too," Troy faced the crowd.

Both David and Charles came forward, with their heads hung low, embarrassed.

"We're sorry, Gabirella..."

"I forgive you. Promise not to do it again ?" Gabby looked hopeful.

"Yeah, promise."

"Friends ?" Gabby stuck out her hand.

"Friends," They each shook her hand.

Well, so now they've stopped being jerks. The crowd dispersed and Sharpay went up to Troy.

"Hey Troy,"

"Oh, hey Sharpay, wassup ?" He pulled Gabby closer to him.

"Can i speak to you," She glanced at Gabby, "Alone ?"

"Sure," He turned to Gabby, "So i guess i'll catch you later ?"

"Okay, later."

Tay went to class with Gabby while Troy and Sharpay talked.

"So, what is it ?"

"I...I...I...I kinda like you..." She looked away from him.

"You what ?!"

-----End of Chapter 15-----


	16. Chapter 16

A Troyella Story

"Look, i'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that..."

"No, actually it's good to know. Because it makes me feel happy that you trust me," Troy smiled at her.

"Really ? I mean, we better get to class," Sharpay walked to her next class but stopped and turned back to continue, "But you should know that i don't feel for you anymore, serious."

"Okay, well, good luck with Zeke then."

Troy smiled and walked off, leaving Sharpay red faced.

By lunch time, Zeke heard from Troy that Sharpay likes him. So, he stubbornly asked her.

"Hey, Sharpay," Zeke walked with her to the cafeteria.

"Oh, hi Zeke."

They walked in awkward silence to the cafeteria. Zeke asked,

"Uh, you like me; is is true ?"

"Well, to be honest, yeah," She avoided his eyes.

"Don't worry, i like you too."

Sharpay smiled to herself.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend ?"

"Yes ! OMG ! Yay !"

She ran off to find Gabby and Tay.

"Gabs ! Tay !" She squealed.

"Hey Shar, what happened ?" They asked together.

"Zeke just asked me to be his girlfriend !"

They jumped around squealing again. Then, Troy went over to them and grabbed Gabby away.

"Hey babe, so what's up with all the screaming ?" Troy put her hair behind her ears.

"Zeke and Sharpay are together !"

By then, almost everyone knew about that. Ryan went over to hug Sharpay.

"Sis, mum and dad will be so proud."

"Thanks, Ry."

She never hesitate to hug him back. Kate, Ryan's girlfriend, hugged her too and offerered her congratulations.

**Author's Note: Sorry people but i might have to skip right to Senior Prom (Too many chapters). The next chapter will be the full summary of all the remaining years at East High.**


	17. Chapter 17

A Troyella Story

**Author's Note: Not all are summaries. The later part will be the continuation of the story.**

So, well time flies.

For Gabby's birthday, Troy brought her to Paris to shop till she drops !

Andrew, Ethan and David found themselves a girlfriend each.

The Wildcats had won 7 games back to back.

Coach Bolton had been doing a fantastic job coaching the Wildcats.

But now, it was days to Senior Prom. Troy needed to do something. They were still in school, barely listening to Ms Joan drone on again. He leaned closer to Gabby and asked,

"Hey, can you say with me tonight ?"

"Sure, i'll meet you at the front gate."

True enough, Gabby was waiting for Troy at the front gate after school. As they were walking back to Gabby's,

"Yo, my dad just had the news," Troy grimaced.

"What is it ?" She looked a little worried.

"Nothing to worry about, I guess. My dad told me that the Basketball State Championship Game was postponed to the day before prom," He forced the last two words.

"Oh..."

"This also means i might not have a chance to take you to prom," He put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Um, but i'm sure it's gonna make the school proud if you guys won the championship game," Gabby pointed out.

"But prom is only one day. We're gonna graduate. I don't even think i can dance with you if i go for the competition."

"True..."

She was at a loss of words. They walked in silence all the way to Gabby's place.

"Hey sweetie, hi Troy," Janet greeted them as they passed the kitchen silently.

"Hey mum," She tried to supress her depression.

"Hello, Ms Montez," Troy gave her a friendly smile.

"Uh, we'll be upstairs."

Troy automatically reached out for her hand and they went to her room. They changed into their fresh set of clothes and sat on her bed, partially facing each other. Gabby was feeling really sad. She had never been to a prom. Troy then asked,

"Maybe i can tell my dad to lemme compete and go to prom at the same time ?"

"Maybe... I don't feel like talking about that right now..."

"Okay. So, uh... Can i ask you something ?" Troy bit his lower lip nervously.

"Sure, what is it ?" Gabs turned to face Troy and looked him in the eye.

"Um... i... uh... well... A-A-Are we actually dating or um, like flirting ?" He look uneasily at her.

"If you want us to be dating, then we are dating. If not, then no we're not," She closed her eyes for a brief second.

"So, we are dating ?"

"Yeah..." She opened them again.

"Taking it seriously ?" Troy confirmed for the last time.

"Yeah. Unless you don't wanna."

"Oooh... Of course i do."

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. They were making out on her bed while lying down with Gabby on top of him when Janet went into Gabby's room to retrieve her mop she left in her bathroom...

"Ga-"

Janet saw them kissing and back away silently, repeating the process. After closing the door lightly, she knocked. They quickly pulled away and Gabby asked,

"Yeah?"

"Can i come in ?"

"Yes."

Janet went in and grabbed the mop hurriedly then leaving the room like there was a disease outbreak. Troy and Gabby lokked at each other blankly. Troy shrugged and Gabby gave an aknowledged look. They bursted out laughing moments later.

"What was that all about?" Troy was still slightly laughing.

"How would i know, LPC," Gabby stuck out her tongue at him.

Troy smiled slyly and grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her.

"NO, TROY, STOP !" She tried to pull away but to no avail.

"Make me."

Gabby was laughing hysterically so she couldn't do a single thing but laugh so hard that her face turned bright red. It was then Troy decided to stop. Gabby breathed deeply and gasped for more oxygen. She blurted out,

"You're the worst."

"Sorry Gabriella."

He pouted and batted his eye lids. Gabs had to laugh at that. Troy smiled at her and took a glance at the clock.

"Hey, it's three. My dad should be home. Let's go to mine."

They took their stuff and headed over to Troy's.

"Dad, can i take Gabby to prom ?" Troy asked the moment he saw his dad.

'_Hmm... I wonder what he would say... Let's hope that he does say yes...' Troy thought._

-----End of Chapter 17-----


	18. Chapter 18

A Troyella Story

Troy braced himself.

"Why should i ?" Jack replied in a harsh tone.

"But..." Troy protested.

"No buts. No means no. I expect you to be focusing on the game, it's the last you're gonna play with the Wildcats." Jack pointed a finger at him.

"Dad, can't i compete and dance at the same time ? Why must i pick either one ? It's unfair." Troy folded his arms, but still holding Gabby's.

"Life is unfair, live with it." He gritted his teeth.

"Can't i at least do both things ? Besides, it's on a different day."

"No. It's either you play, or you dance."

"Fine. If i can't do both, i'd rather have my last dance at East High with Gabby. Let's go."

Troy pulled Gabby out of his house and they headed for the beach. They sat down on the sand and Troy sighed. It was only three days to the game and he decided to drop out. He was the team's star player. The Wildcats might not win without him. He was the captain of the team.

Taking Gabby's hand, he drew circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. She put her head on his shoulder and stared straight ahead, at the horizon. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and stared at the horizon too. It was dusk and the colour of the setting sun was beautiful. Suddenly, it began to pour.

"Come on, let's get back to your place. It's nearer."

Troy took her hand and they ran back to Gabby's soaking wet. To their surprise, Jack was also there, having a conference with Janet and Lucille. They went in the house awkwardly, rushing upstairs to dry themselves after greeting them.

Days passed and tomorrow was the day of the Basketball State Championship Game. Chad and the rest of the team were dead. They couldn't do it without Troy. West High was way too tough for them without Troy, their man. _'Damn, why won't he play? Or at least talk to us__?' Chad wondered, 'He's been ignoring us for the past three days. Plus, he didn't even showed up to practice. Something's wrong. And i'm gonna find out what it is...' _

"Yo, dude!"

Chad called out to Troy, who was standing with Gabby at her locker, laughing. "Dude!" He called again, louder this time.

Troy looked to the direction of Chad and gave him a sour face. He turned back to Gabby and spoke something to her while Chad walked over.

"Hey, why are you ignoring all of us ?" Chad asked.

"It's nothing," Troy lied.

"Why aren't you playing tomorrow?"

"I don't wanna. Like i said, I'd rather dance with Gabby then play tomorrow. My dad can't lemme choose both so i chose dancing with Gabby." Troy answered confidently.

"But we won't win without you, captain." Chad sounded convincing.

"Don't tell me, tell coach."

Troy grabbed her hand and walked off.

"Troy, i still think you should play tomorrow," Gabby said.

"Were you even listening ? My dad said i could only choose one and i chose to dance with you tonight!" Troy gritted his teeth furiously.

"I-I-I I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"No, i should be sorry," He replied gently, "Be dressed by six tonight. I'll pick you up fifteen minutes later. Don't be late." He gave her one of his dazzling smiles.

"Okay Troysie." She gave him a peck on his cheek. "See you at six."

"Later."

They each went to class. Later that night, Troy picked Gabby and they danced all night long. Both were happy. The rest of the Wildcats were practicing their drills in the court outside since the prom's held at the gym. Troy went for the punch, again and even dared Gabby to scream that she loved him.

"No, it's embarrassing, Troy."

"Oh, come on, baby. Like the Nike quote, ' Just Do It '." Troy grabbed her to the mike.

"Never," She whispered away from the mike.

"Alright, hello everybody! It's Troy Bolton in the house! Woo hoo!" He shouted into the mike and pumped his fist in the air. Gabriella giggled. He continued, " Yo, she," He points at Gabby," Has something to say."

He pushed the mike into Gabby's hands and joined the audience. By now, everyone was staring at her.

"This goes out to my beloved Troy Bolton, ' I LOVE YOU ! '" She screamed.

Everyone applauded and she ran down the stage. People swooned and hooted. Troy hugged Gabby and pointed at her, "My girl !"

He kissed her and carried her bridal style out of the gym and into the court. Laughing and giggling, he stopped at the court and shouted again, even louder this time, "My girl !"

The guys hooted but Jack was glaring at him. Troy saw that at the corner of his eye and shot back,

"You told me to choose one, and this is the one. By the way ,I'll be staying with her tonight. See ya'll tomorrow!"

They drove home and started making out on the bed. Too tired to continued, both fell asleep in each others arms.

Apparantly, the Wildcats lost to West High and didn't get the winning trophy. All were upset, gloomy. After graduation, they all said their last goodbyes and gave their best friends their last hugs, they went their separate ways. Troy decided to bring her to the restaurant, for dinner, where they first confessed their love to each other.

"Wow, this place again. It's been years since i set foot in this restaurant." Gabs smiled to herself as they took a seat, the exact same seat as where they sat few years ago.

"Gabs ?" Troy looked at her.

"Yeah ?" She looked at him too.

"I have something to do tonight, after dinner."

"Okay..." She bit her lower lip and grinned.

Troy check that he had the thing ready for tonight in his pocket. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that thing. _' Good, i have it here. Things are going well, as planned.' He thought enthusiastically and eagerly._

After dinner, Troy paid for the bills and stood up. Gabby stood up too but Troy stopped her,

"No, sweetie. You don't have to stand up... yet. Lemme do the work."

He kneeled down in front of her and began,

"Gabriella Isabelle Montez, i know it's still early but i would love to stay with you forever. So, will you marry me, please ?"

Troy drew out the rings out of his pocket and waited for her reply.

"Oh my gosh... Troy, yes."

Tears welled up her eyes as he slid the ring onto her finger and carried her on his lap. They stared into the dark sky and began counting the stars.

"I see twelve," Troy said.

"Fourteen," Gabby laughed.

"Okay, you win. Hey, look," He looked around them, "We're the only ones left. We better hurry home."

"Can you stay ?" She asked as Troy took her hand.

"No prob."

Few couple years later, they graduated from college and went out to work. That's when they decided to settle down and form a family of their own. They finally got married officially. All their friends were there for the wedding ceremony. It was also part of their reunion. They then decided to get a house, a car and... kids.

"Troy, when do you want children of our own ?" Gabby asked.

"Anytime you want babe," Troy hugged her from behind.

"Let's try tonight ?"

Troy nodded.

Later that night, as they were lying in bed...

"Troy, make love..." She caressed his abs.

"Oh, i can easily do that..." He got closer to her and put his hands at her waist.

**Author's Note: This is a warning to those who don't read sick stuff. The next chapter will be about them doing the 'thing'. But, you can ignore the whole of next chapter and read the chapter after the next.(Chapter 20-last chapter) Viewer discretion is advised. Trust me, it won't be_ that_ bad.(I personally think that it's not sick at all, seriously) But it might to some people, though...**


	19. Chapter 19

A Troyella Story

Giggling, she moved her hands down his chest and put them on his hips. He closed his eyes and embraced her touch. Then, he realised that their parents were still downstairs, admiring his and Gabby's new home. He got up and went downstairs. Not knowing why he got up, Gabby followed him.

"Mum, dad ? Are you still here ?" Troy asked.

"Yes, dear," Lucille replied.

"Yep, and we were about to leave," Janet added.

"Oh, where's dad ?" He looked around as Gabby went beside him.

"Living room," Jack answered. "And we're not going to bother you. We're gonna go home now."

All three of them said their Goodbyes and went home. As for Troy, he locked the front door and went upstairs with Gabs. He lay down on top of her after locking the bedroom door and they started making out.

Slowly, he took off her shirt and turned himself over so that she was now on top of him. She slid his pants down and moaned. He smiled and took off her pants too while she ripped off his shirt. After retrieving their breath, Troy reached for the clasp of her bra and unclipped it. He threw it on the floor and kissed her from the lips, to her neck then to her shoulders and back up again.

She slid off his boxers and threw it on the floor together with their clothes. Troy smiled as he took off her panty. They pulled away, gasping for air. Both were breathless. He looked at her, awe-struck. _'She looks so hot, so sexy, so damn spicy...' Troy thought to himself. _

They continued doing 'it'. The next morning, they couldn't even wake up. Both were so tired after the vigorous activity they had done the night before.

"Troysie...?"

"Hmm...?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"What time is it ?"

"Summertime, haha..." He chuckled.

"No, serioulsy, what time is it...?" She hugged him from behind.

"I don't know... But, can we do this again tomorrow ?"

"Whatever you want..."

Few months later, Gabby took the pregnancy test. Positive. They decided to do a check up. Indeed positive.

During the birth of their first baby...

"Stay calm, baby. Just relax but remember to push," Troy stood beside her, comforting her.

"I can't, it hurts..." She tried her best pushing.

"Push harder, sweetie. You can do it. I know you can," He held on to her hand. "Squeeze my hand as hard as possible whenever it hurts."

"No, i'll hurt you..."

"Don't worry, just do what i say, you won't hurt me."

She did what he said and a while later, the baby came out. It was a boy.

"Oh my gosh... Troy, our very first son !" Gabby exclaimed.

"Yeah, Trevor Bolton."

"That's a nice name for a cute boy like him. He really looks like you."

They laughed and Troy gave her the most breathtaking kiss.

And, like how all fairytales end, they lived happily ever after. The end.

-----End of Chapter 19-----


	20. Only for those who didn't read chapt19

A Troyella Story

Giggling, she moved her hands down his chest and put them on his hips. He closed his eyes and embraced her touch. Then, he realised that their parents were still downstairs, admiring his and Gabby's new home. He got up and went downstairs. Not knowing why he got up, Gabby followed him.

"Mum, dad ? Are you still here ?" Troy asked.

"Yes, dear," Lucille replied.

"Yep, and we were about to leave," Janet added.

"Oh, where's dad ?" He looked around as Gabby went beside him.

"Living room," Jack answered. "And we're not going to bother you. We're gonna go home now."

All three of them said their Goodbyes and went home. As for Troy, he locked the front door and went upstairs with Gabs. He lay down on top of her after locking the bedroom door and they started making out.

They pulled away, gasping for air. Both were breathless. He looked at her, awe-struck. _'She looks so hot, so sexy, so damn spicy...' Troy thought to himself. _

They continued doing 'it'. The next morning, they couldn't even wake up. Both were so tired after the vigorous activity they had done the night before.

"Troysie...?"

"Hmm...?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"What time is it ?"

"Summertime, haha..." He chuckled.

"No, serioulsy, what time is it...?" She hugged him from behind.

"I don't know... But, can we do this again tomorrow ?"

"Whatever you want..."

Few months later, Gabby took the pregnancy test. Positive. They decided to do a check up. Indeed positive.

During the birth of their first baby...

"Stay calm, baby. Just relax but remember to push," Troy stood beside her, comforting her.

"I can't, it hurts..." She tried her best pushing.

"Push harder, sweetie. You can do it. I know you can," He held on to her hand. "Squeeze my hand as hard as possible whenever it hurts."

"No, i'll hurt you..."

"Don't worry, just do what i say, you won't hurt me."

She did what he said and a while later, the baby came out. It was a boy.

"Oh my gosh... Troy, our very first son !" Gabby exclaimed.

"Yeah, Trevor Bolton."

"That's a nice name for a cute boy like him. He really looks like you."

They laughed and Troy gave her the most breathtaking kiss.

And, like how all fairytales end, they lived happily ever after. The end.

-----End of Chapter 20-----


End file.
